Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) is configured so that users are able to communicate with various electronic devices and thus can easily and comfortably control the electronic devices as they desire. Examples of the user interface include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), and a remote controller having an infrared communication function or a radio frequency (RF) communication function. User interface technology has continuously expanded to increase a user's sensibility and handling convenience. The user interface has been developed to include touch UI, voice recognition UI, 3D UI, etc. A gesture UI for sensing a user's gestures has been recently applied to household appliances.
The gesture UI senses the user's gestures or object's movement on a space using a camera or a motion sensor. A separate sensor for the gesture sensing has to be added so as to implement the gesture UI in a display device. The addition of the separate sensor results in an increase in the cost of the display device.